


Miracle of Life

by Jestana



Series: AU_Bingo [4]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Potters' friends gather as Lily gives birth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miracle of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for au_bingo on LJ for the prompt _Other: Animals_. My apologies in advance if there are any glaring Americanisms. I did my best. Beta by unicorn_catcher and umbralillium.

**Miracle of Life**

  
"Relax, Prongs." Sirius Black watched his friend pace the waiting room. "You and Lily have read enough parenting books to know that first births always take a little longer."

James Potter didn't pause in his pacing, his hooves keeping time as his antlers slashed the air. "I know, but I'm worried anyway. What if something goes wrong?"

"Trust Dr Pomfrey," Remus Lupin commented from where he sat beside Sirius, ignoring the fact that his mate was playing with his tail. "She's the best Healer to be looking after Lily right now."

The door to the hospital waiting room opened and a familiar figure burst in, nose twitching nervously. "Has she had the baby yet?"

"Not yet, Wormtail," Sirius answered, pinning Remus' tail for a moment, and then letting it go. "Maybe you can get James to stop wearing a path in the floor."

The rat morph looked at the deer morph with puzzled eyes. "Why aren't you in there with her?"

"She said she didn't want me freaking out on her while she's trying to give birth to our child," James admitted sheepishly.

"That sounds like a wise decision," a familiar voice drawled from the waiting room doors.

Sirius growled deep in his throat at the sight of the black-furred fox with silver markings. "Snivellus, what are you doing here?"

"Lily is my _friend_ , Black," Severus Snape snarled back, baring his fangs while his silver-tipped tail swayed angrily behind him. "I have as much right to be here as you three."

Remus lightly stroked one hand down his mate's black-furred arm. "He has a point, Sirius. Please don't start anything here."

"Though, at least we wouldn't have to worry about _getting_ him to a hospital if he and Snape start fighting," Peter pointed out, the tip of his naked tail twitching as he sat down next to Remus.

"It'd be preferable if they didn't fight at all." The next voice to come from the waiting room doors was softened by a Scottish burr. A tall, slender tabby-striped feline stood there, her tail idly twitching behind her. "This is a happy occasion after all."

Peter waved shyly at their former teacher. "Hello, Professor McGonagall."

An amused smile twitched at the corners of her mouth. "You haven't been my student for a few years now, Peter. Minerva is fine."

"You'll never break them of the habit, Minerva." A quiet chuckle drew everyone's attention to the doors once again. This time, an older coyote stood there, grey-brown fur liberally streaked with white. "It's become too engrained."

She laid her ears back, but the curling of her tail indicated that she wasn't truly angry. "I can at least _try_ , Albus."

"Of course, no one is stopping you." Albus chuckled as he sat down beside her, stroking her arm soothingly. She smiled and looped her long, slender tail around his black-tipped bushy one.

The seven of them froze, ears twitching and tails quivering, when the door from the hospital proper opened to admit a calico-patterned feline in scrubs and wearing a tired smile. "Mr. Potter, you have a healthy boy."

"A son?" James whispered, staring at the doctor with wide eyes. He turned to the others with a dazed look on his face. "I'm a father!" After the others had finished offering their congratulations, James turned to the doctor and asked, "How's Lily? When can I see her?"

Poppy smiled, absently rubbing her eyes. "She's fine and you'll be able to see her and your son as soon as they're cleaned up and settled in a private room."

Soon after she'd left, a nurse appeared and led James to a private room. He headed straight for the bed where his wife smiled at him in a tired greeting, holding a bundle against her chest. "Hello, James."

"Hello, Gorgeous." James grinned as he perched beside her on the bed, leaning over to rub his muzzle against his jackrabbit mate's. "Is little Harry hiding under there?"

Lily nodded, not even bothering to tell her mate that she was far from gorgeous at the moment. "Yes, Harry has a big appetite, just like someone else I know."

"I resemble that remark," he retorted playfully, watching as Lily slowly drew away the blanket covering their son. A jackrabbit like his mother, James was surprised to realize that there were two bumps under the skin and fur just beside his tiny ears. He very lightly touched one of the bumps. "What's that?"

His mate shifted Harry to the other breast before answering, "Poppy thinks they're antlers."

James grinned at that. "Imagine that. He's a jackalope!"

 **End**


End file.
